What if He had Stayed
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: What if Erik had stayed after that night and moment of passion instead of leaving at dawn for Christine to wake up alone? This is one of my many fanfictions on this topic(trust me I have a bunch so yeah) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Never Dies though I wish that I did :3 Updated: Saturdays
1. Prelouge

**Yep so I've decided to post another LND/POTO fanfiction, but fear not for this one will most likely be updated fairly quickly due to the fact that it is finished.**

**WARNING: If I call Raoul Viscount it's becuase I only recently found out that a Victome is a French noblemen, then again I should have known because I'm reading the POTO book for a summer reading assignment.**

**Anyway Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I feel her shiver and I wrap my arms tighter around her. I couldn't believe I was doing this, Christine was getting married in the morning. True it was to that fop Raoul but still. She didn't deserve me, I was this, this thing that no one could ever possibly love. It was nearly dawn and I was about to get up when I look at her face. She's smiling in her sleep and she curls up in my arms and places her head on my chest cuddling into it. I smile, you know what, I love Christine and obviously she wouldn't have come to my lair when she needed someone if she hadn't loved me back. And I can't bare the thought of leaving her alone to wake up in the darkness and cold, after be breaking her heart once again. I smile and then kiss her collar bone again before moving back up to her lips. At my movement she makes a groaning noise and her eyelids start to open. I smile and push the fact that Madame Giry or Meg could barge in at any moment and see this. Christine and I, lying in my bed, helping one another heal slowly. I don't care, I love Christine Daae and I don't care who knows.

* * *

**Yeah, expect this to be updated on Saturdays/Sundays (If I'm not too busy) **


	2. Goodbye Raoul

**Hello again, just getting the next chapter out before I keep you guys hanging ;)**

**R&R? please and thank you **

**:3**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I open my eyes and smile still feeling his warm embrace around me. I yawn and then turn my body to look at Erik's smiling face looking down at me.

"Hello my love." I say

"Good Morning Christine." He says and just him saying my name in that loving tone causes my heart to flutter and my stomach to flip flop. I then realize that it's now or never. I look at him and then say,

"Erik my love, my angel of music, I love you so much! I don't ever want to leave you again! Your the only one that I love and you understand me. You love my music and I love your music. I love the man that for years taught me how to sing after my father passed. You've imprisoned me by making me love Raoul, but I never loved him, not like I loved you!" I see tears in his eyes, threatening to fall but he then says,

"My Christine, my lovely darling Christine! How I've longed for you to be with me, here in my lair. Holding onto you all night! I've longed to hear you sing for me again, but most of all longed for you to tell me how you love me. Because I love you too Christine." I feel tears flow from my eyes as I begin to cry and he hugs me. I then remember my wedding that I had today. I look at Erik and then ask,

"My wedding. What am I to do?" He grins and then says,

"It's not your wedding if you don't show up." I smile and then say,

"But what if you have to leave before the day is done? What will I do then?"

"Christine, we'll figure it out. Love always finds a way and even if I have to leave you, follow me! I'll wait for you in America. And if you can come with me, we'll run away together! I'll teach you English and we'll finally be able to be in love without everyone accusing me of kidnapping you." He says and then I pull his face in towards mine and pull him into a large kiss. He then wraps his arms around my middle, and then moves one up to my face where he moves the hair out of my face and then rolls over so he's over top of me. I smile and then run my hands over his hair and across the scarred and deformed part of his face. Smiling and just wanting to melt into my angel. Then suddenly the door bangs open and I hear someone scream,

"ERIK!?"

Erik stops pausing and then slowly turns around and I lift my head slightly and see Madame Giry, looking absolutely furious. I blush when she makes eye contact with me and then looks at the two of us and says,

"What in God's name is going on here?!" Walking in and kicking Erik's clothing out of the way gently with the toe of her boot, looking slightly disgusted.

"Well-" Erik starts but then I cut in,

"I'm sorry Madame Giry it's all my fault! I came to Erik last night after something happened between Raoul and myself, he didn't want me to stay said that it was too dangerous and that if we got caught then it would be over for both of us. But I didn't care. I stayed and one thing led to another-" I start but then Erik cuts me off,

"No, Madame Giry I should have made her leave-" and soon Erik and I are shouting over each other trying to make up excuses but then Madame Giry says,

"Enough!" and we're both quiet, "Erik I do not understand why you feel the need to do this! First you tell me that you regret sending her with Raoul, and then just yesterday you said that you no longer felt any feelings towards the girl. Now I come to tell you to pack your things for the boat and I hear muttering coming from your room, then a light chuckle and kissing. I think that I'm only hearing things but when I come in here I see you crouched over the poor girl. My first thought is that you had kidnapped someone again, but then I look to see Miss. Daae and you both blushing very deeply and you start babbling stupid excuses to me! Erik she's getting married in no less then eight hours, and the boat is leaving in nine hours!"

"She already said that she'd rather spend the day here with me-" Erik starts but Madame Giry cuts him off again,

"Erik! You know that is not possibly an answer, she's getting married to the Victome, again in no more then eight hours! She has to get ready!" and then before any of the could say anything else. I let out a loud high C scream and they both shut up and look at me.

"What if I don't want to get married to Raoul? What if I do want to stay here with Erik all day, is that such a crime?" I say tears in my eyes and then I grab Erik's hand under the covers. Madame Giry sighs and then says,

"Well then you'll have to explain to your fiance that you don't want to get married."

"Then I will, before the wedding, I'll go now. We haven't really been the best, especially when the wedding does come up, so I can have that be my excuse. The press won't suspect a thing about me being kidnapped for the second time in two years, and then I could say that I'm going to go live with a close friend, or if you guys don't mind being called distant family members." I say looking at them. Erik smiles at me and then moves a curl out of my face,

"You are truly brilliant. Where do you come up with all of this."

"When you're a performer, you can make up anything to get out of preforming and doing something you don't like. Trust me, I've had to do it many, many times." I say and then he grins and then goes in to kiss me again when Madame Giry loudly clears her throat.

"Miss. Daae please get dressed and meet me in front of the Opera house, and Erik I'll be back for you after we sort this out. I'm sure we can get another ticket for her." And then leaves the room. I look at Erik and say,

"We're finally going to be together." He smiles and then takes my hand that he's holding and plants a gentle kiss on it and says,

"I can't wait, now go get dressed and go tell that fop of a fiance you have to bug off." His voice becoming slightly more violent at the mention of Raoul. I smile and then slip out of bed and hurriedly slip on my clothing before leaving the room.

We walk into my apartment and Raoul is there,

"Christine? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready at Meg's?" He asks and then notices Madame Giry, "Good morning Madame Giry, what brings you here this fine morning."

"Christine has something she needs to tell you, but asked me to be here in case something went wrong." She says and then I take a deep breathe and say,

"Raoul, almost every night since we started planning the wedding you've been going out drinking and according to a few of the ballet girls down at the Opera House, spending the night with two or more of them at a time. And then you keep hitting me and I don't want to be with someone who while they're telling me they're in mad love with me, is sleeping with other girls because I feel like I'm not ready for that step yet. I want someone who can accept my decision and wait for me to be ready! And I don't want someone who when they get angry will hit me if they don't get their way. I want someone who will not harm me or place their hands on me for any reason. And I want to be able to sing freely! You've done nothing but tell me to shut up or be beaten if I ever try to sing. I want someone who will let me sing and tell me to keep singing and to follow my dreams to become a big Opera Star."

"Christine what are you telling me?" He asks,

"I don't want to get married, to you. I'm so sorry but I feel like that if I stay with you I'm giving up my freedom. I want to be happy, and when ever I think about being married to you, I don't get the happy visions where I picture the rest of our happy perfect lives and children. I picture being trapped in a cell that I can't get out of. Like I'm trapped and being forced to love someone who I don't truly love. A monster that's heartless and cruel, beats me, and doesn't let me do what I love." I say,

"Christine, are you breaking up with me?" He asks. I nod and then he steps towards me his face starting to twist with anger but Madame Giry steps in front of me and then says,

"Victome, I would please like to request you accept Miss. Danae's decision in trying to be happier herself and trying to give you the opportunity to realize that you need to change, and find a lady with perhaps more interests like your own." Raoul then sighs and says,

"It's him isn't it Christine. That monster's hypnotized you with his voice again hasn't he?" I then shake my head and say,

"No Raoul, it's not him. I promise you it's not about him. I haven't seen him in two long years, and I've been seeing you all day every day for two long years. I may not be able to see him, but I know that if I had to choose between not seeing anyone and seeing you. I would choose not seeing anyone, and that's what I'm doing. I hope that you can accept this back." and give him the engagement ring he gave me, a pathetic thing really. I had just recently found out that it wasn't even real, a fake one because he had spent all his money gambling and drinking. He takes it back and then closes his hand around it,

"Promise me one thing Christine." He tells me taking my hand.

"What?" I ask looking up at him,

"Don't go back to him. He'll just hurt you again." He says. I then take a deep breathe and crossing the fingers on my other hand behind my back say,

"I promise Raoul. Now goodbye." and we say our goodbye's and I gather all of my things.

"Where will you be going?" He asks helping me put my bags in the carriage

"With the Giry's to America, Meg's been offered a position there and they're leaving today." I say and then turn to him and then exchange a quick awkward hug with him and then go into the carriage after wishing each other good luck.

* * *

**Nothing more awkward then hugging your ex-fiance goodbye -_-**


	3. Set Sail For America

**Okay guys I'm bored so here's more story for y'all! :3**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

Naturally I had convinced Madame Giry to let me share a cabin with Christine, on the boat. For my disguise we had replaced my mask with bandages and my nice fancy suit to a more casual one, saying that I had been severely burned in a fire and that my burns were still healing. My name was Erik Y, and I was a business man from the outskirts of Paris, France. Christine Daae was nothing more then a close childhood friend,(so we didn't strike up any attention by the press on the boat.)

I carry Christine's bags into the room while she was finishing her chat with Meg. All of a sudden I hear a crash and then an older woman's voice say,

"I am so sorry Miss. Daae, he's only seven and he must of thought you were his older sister. She does look quite a lot like you." I hear Christine laugh and say,

"It's fine, it was an old dress anyway, nothing to fret over, but a word of advice to you young man. Next time you're trying to sneak up on someone and do what you just did, give your wrist more of a flick, it'll cause it to spin more and cause more of an explosion." The older woman laughs and then Christine comes into the room. Her dress has oatmeal all over it.

"Well that won't do will it?" I ask and then she says,

"Well I have nothing else to wear, I didn't exactly pack many clothes. Didn't have very many, I always wore things that were Raoul's Mother's clothing. She didn't want me cluttering up my closet before we were married. She gave me this dress and another red one to keep for the trip, but nothing else." And then closes the door behind her and takes off the top layer of her dress so she's only in her under things. She then sees me and I feel heat rise to my face and she blushes as well. I then open my suitcase and hand her one of my shirts.

"Wear this, you're just going to be around the cabins for a few hours, save your fancy stuff for dinner. I have more then enough." She smiles and then slips it over her head. She lifts her arms and then laughs spinning around. She was almost literally swimming in it. It came down to almost her knees. She smiled and then let her hair out of it's crazy up-do and then strikes an obnoxious pose asks,

"How do I look?" I grin and then grabbing her by the waist say,

"Very sexy, it suits you." and then pick her up firefighter style and she streaks with laughter kicking and smiling. I place her on the bed and then kiss her neck. She hugs my head and then pulls my lips to hers. I smile and then climb on the bed as well. Just as her fingers started clumsily undoing the buttons on the casual overcoat I was wearing, the door burst open and Meg came in

"Christine you won't believ-Oh my goodness." she says I then quickly get off of Christine, who is giggling nervously and then says,

"Oh hi Meg." moving the hair that was all over the place back to it's spot. Meg was blushing a deep red and the said,

"Mother wanted us up for dinner, she's just gotten a table reserved. But I can come back if now's not a good time."

"No it's a good time, a great time, amazing! Just don't tell your Mother about anything that you saw coming inside." I say slightly awkwardly.

"Okay, I'll tell her you two are coming." She says still blushing and then closes the door behind her. Christine then starts laughing and says,

"Well I have to get dressed, you go on up I'll be right there." and then I leave to go meet the Giry's.

I get to the table and sit down, Madame Giry looks at me and asks,

"Where's Christine?"

"She has to get ready, a kid threw oatmeal at her dress so she was wearing one of my shirts and we were talking and Meg came in and she has to get dressed." I feel myself blush when I say talking and stutter a bit too. Madame Giry looks at Meg who then says,

"So, America! Pretty Exciting! New York, Erik have you sent out your work applications?" I nod and then say,

"Contacted both the Manhattan and Coney Island Opera House about openings for composers and if they would be interested in singers, for Meg as well as Christine now that she's here." Meg smiles and says,

"Thank you again Erik! I was thinking of just doing little sideshows on the streets, or mainly dancing." I smile and then say,

"But you have a voice child, not one as powerful as the one of Christine or Carlotta, but still a voice with great potential if you were to try at it." I see her face light up and she smiles. Then when she looks up over my shoulder her eyes get big. I turn around and what I see makes my heart jump thirty feet into the air.

Christine looks amazing, her pale skin is flawless looking and the little amount of make-up she's wearing, only highlights the more perfect parts of her already flawless looking face. She's wearing a red dress with a small waist. Her hair's on a beautiful looking up do, she parted her hair down the middle and took half of it and pinned it to the back of her hair with red butterfly clips. The rest is falling down her back neatly. Throughout the deck you can hear whispers.

"Is that Christine Daae?"

"Isn't she supposed to be getting married?"

"Why is she heading to America?"

She's wearing a hat that matches the dress perfectly. She sees me and then smiles walking over to the table and sits down next to me.

"Hi, what did I miss?" she asks. Looking around, almost every man in the restaurant was turned to look at her. She looks at me and then asks,

"Is there something on my hat?" I shake my head and say,

"No you just look beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." She smiles and then takes my hand under the table. All of the guys in the restaurant look at me with gaping with their mouths open, the expression on all of their faces were, 'Christine Daae's with him?' I smile and then she says,

"Thank you, so what's for dinner?"

"Anything on the menu, with the tickets we've paid for food. And they were more then happy to let Miss. Christine Daae on board for a family emergency that was so urgent she had to be out of the country almost instantly." Madame Giry says I smile and then say,

"Well I'm quite hungry so I think that I'll have the steak with the mashed potato's and sausage gravy and a small side salad." Christine laughs and says,

"So you do eat." I roll my eyes and says,

"Yes Christine, I am just another human being as you are." and then poke her side playfully and she smiles and pecks my cheek. I smile and then the waiter takes our orders.

When we're done eating I take Christine back to our room where I help her get out of her dress, she had a maid help her get it on because it was a very complex dress to get on, over layer, corset, under layer, another corset. And oh look surprise! Another layer and then finally her final under layer. I get her the shirt she was wearing before and when she puts it on as her night gown she laughs and says,

"This is so comfortable!" and wraps her arms around herself smiling. I walk over to her and say,

"Now you know why I wear them so often." and pick her up and twirl her around. I then when I set her down kiss her and we kiss for a long time and then I make sure the door is closed with the 'Do not Disturb' sign on it. And she's standing in the middle of the room grinning. I hoist her up over my head again and then she lets out a laugh and I place her on the bed and kiss her, crawling partially over her as she feels through my hair. And then she starts to clumsily unbutton my shirt, but she gets stuck. And I unbutton the rest. I then take my spare shirt off of her and while I'm unbuttoning it she's giggling and laughing unwrapping the fake bandage from around my head and throwing it on the floor. Then I feel her go for my belt buckle and she takes off my belt. I slip out of my pants and throw them on the floor, and then I wrap us up under the blankets and the rest of our clothing somehow gets off and onto the floor.


	4. Singing and Seasickness

**Okay so I'm back from my friend's house and I'm ready to update this story (it's all done so it's just a matter of cutting and pasting it in) **

**Enoy :3**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

It's been around three weeks since we've left France, and this morning is one of the many mornings where I wake up and feel Erik's warm embrace on me and see the clothing from the night before scattered all over the floor. I then feel a large wave of nausea and out of nowhere I feel myself break Erik's embrace and then grabbing something quickly to wrap myself with I run out of the door leaving it ajar and run to the deck and then throw up overboard. I hear footsteps running up behind me and then Erik asks,

"Christine are you alright my darling?" I stand up taking in deep breaths of fresh air and say,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't feel well, must be sea sickness. I was bound to get it once or twice." Erik doesn't look convinced,

"Christine has this happened before on this trip?" I look up at him and say,

"Yes, once two days after we boarded, then at least once every week. But it's most likely sea sickness, people are throwing up on this boat like there's no tomorrow, honey. I'm fine." I then look at him and say,

"You're not wearing any pants." and he looks down to see his underwear. And then we walk back down to our cabin laughing.

We've started voice lessons back up.

"Stand up straighter and puff your chest out more! Legs slightly apart." He says as I sing Past the Point of no return from his Don Joun Triumphant. I do as he says and then he nods and says, "Much better." When suddenly someone burst through the door and asks,

"Did I hear Christine Daae or were my ears deceiving me?" It's the owner of the ship.

"That's me." I say and then realize I'm still wearing nothing but one of Erik's shirts. He doesn't acknowledge it at all and says,

"Would you be interested in preforming tonight at dinner? For some spare cash. I'm sure everyone would like confirmation if the rumors that the great Christine Daae is on the boat." Erik then says,

"She would be overjoyed, but we need to continue with our lessons, good day sir." and then escorts him out before saying, "Again from the top, but try to be more in tune this time please." And I do just that.

The lessons go on for hours and then it's finally dinner time. Erik helps me get into the fancy red dinner dress and then helps me clip my hair back and then gives me a necklace and puts it on for me. I smile at him and then ask,

"How do I look?" Standing up and doing a slow 360 twirl. When I face him I see his face light up and there's so much love and affection written in his eyes and he says,

"Absolutely gorgeous my angel. Now go out there and sing your heart out." And then we leave for dinner after he gets his disguise on. The owner of the boat then says,

"Ah Christine and-" pointing to Erik,

"Erik Y sir. Musical composer and business man. As well as Christine's voice tutor." and the two shake hands. Then Erik goes to sit with the Giry's and my name is called. I get up and then look out into the audience and the piano starts. I take a deep breathe and then start to sing think of me. Throughout the song Erik is looking at me smiling with pride. And then comes time for the last and most powerful phrase.

"I'll remember you!" and then I use everything that I had inside of me for the last note. The whole boat goes up in applause. And many people stand. I politely bow like I was taught to after a performance and then Erik is called on stage and the owner says,

"And I would like to thank Mr. Y for allowing Christine to preform tonight." I look at Erik and then he lifts my hand to his mouth and politely pecks my knuckles. I hear pictures being snapped and then someone asks,

"Mr. Y, is there any particular reason that your face is covered in bandages."

"Recently my house burnt down in a fire and I have severe burning in the side of my face, we keep the bandages over it so that it will heal correctly. " He says

"What's your relationship with the lovely Miss. Daae?" They ask him,

"We are good friends, I met her at the Opera house shortly after The Victome and Miss. Daae were engaged and resumed in the voice lessons that she had been taking. Her reasoning is that her previous teacher suddenly stopped giving her lessons." he says again simply smiling. Then the reporters turn to me,

"Christine is it true you left the Victome because you were still in love with the Opera Ghost, who recently died?"

"Um, no. Raoul and I separated for personal reasons that I would prefer not to share." I say and then Madame Giry comes up,

"Okay, no more pictures no more questions. Let Miss. Daae have the rest of her evening in peace. She still is recovering from the emotional distress of leaving France. Good night." and then the press scatters.

"Thank you." I say and she nods,

"Don't mention it. Now Erik I need to talk to you. Something personal. Oh and Christine, Meg asked me to tell you to go and see her after your performance." I then leave and Erik and Madame Giry start talking, Madame Giry looking less then pleased.


	5. Not Possible

**Two chapters in one day, hip-hip horray! :3**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

"Erik I'm very worried about you. About your safety in America." she says,

"Why? I can take care of myself, as long as for the rest of the boat ride we say they're burns and then in America no one's going to care about me, they all thin that the Opera Ghost is dead." I say.

"No not about that, it's just about your habits." She says seriously.

"What habits?" I ask confused. She rolls her eyes and says,

"Erik, don't think I haven't noticed how often you and Christine use the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on your door. And you two have become very comfortable with each other lately. Just yesterday I saw you embracing her on the top deck. Not looking uncomfortable at all, you two were practically telling each other everything. Or she was, and don't think I don't notice how often Christine wakes up and runs on deck to hurl over the side of the boat. Has she told you about her back pain yet?" I'm slightly taken aback and says,

"She said that it's only seasickness and no she hasn't told me anything about back pain. How do you know about it?"

"Meg, the two talk every day. Christine doesn't seam to think anything of it, but Meg's gotten worried. Said that Christine's been snacking more often." Madame Giry says,

"If Christine's hungry she should be able to eat, and if her back's hurting, who knows it could be from the stress of me pushing her. And she gets sea sick. What are you trying to ask me?" I look at her and she sighs,

"With your current habits, I'm afraid that Christine may become, if she's not already pregnant." She says looking at me. I then feel the world start to spin and my head gets dizzy at the thought. Christine being pregnant. I see it flash through my eyes. Her telling me being sad and truly disappointed by it because it would be like me. I see her with a large swelled pregnant stomach and holding a newborn infant. I then faintly hear Madame Giry calling my name, "Erik? Erik?" and then the world goes black.

I wake up in bed, Christine holding a wet rag to my head,

"Madame Giry said that you fainted. What did she talk to you about?" She asks rubbing my face with it, my bandages and mask across the room. I blush and then realize that I had never fainted before, or well not in the company of so many people, I mean is there an easier way to say, 'Hello I'm a man but I have a bad way in taking surprising news'. "Erik." She says and then I snap back to the room,

"Oh nothing, just something about the Opera House burning that I didn't know."

"What was it my angel?" She asks re-wetting the rag and placing the newly cold rag to my forehead. I then think quickly for something that she didn't know,

"They sold my music box in an auction and then the person that bought it burned it." she then says,

"Oh sweetheart that's horrible. I know how much that meant to you, it was a beautiful music box Erik truly." I feel my heart flutter when she says, 'sweetheart'.

"And then she said that she was worried about how much we use the 'Do Not Disturb' sign. Got all worried about how you could become pregnant." I said. She laughs and says,

"Well she has nothing to worry about, I can't bare children. Trust me Raoul and I tried, for almost a year. The Doctor came to the conclusion that I wasn't able to bare children."

"Oh Christine I'm so sorry-" I start, I know how much she secretly wanted to be a mother. She was always more then willing to care for a child and always looked at mother's and their children in a certain way that made it obvious she wanted to have a child to call her own. But she shakes her head and says,

"No, Erik you don't have to apologize. It does save a lot of money in the long run." Laughing and smiling at her own joke. But I can tell that she's faking it.

"Christine don't act like you don't care. I see how you look at Mothers that have young children, like you want to be in that situation." I say putting my hand on her arm and then she bursts out crying. "Christine I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." I then sit up and remove the bowl from her lap and the rag from her hand and move her from the chair next to the bed onto the bed next to me and hold her.

"It's not your fault. I really didn't think that I would care so much if it did or didn't happen, until I found out that it would never happen. Then I realized that I did care. Raoul got angry at me and he hit me when we got home from the Doctors and called me worthless and useless. He didn't care that I was sobbing over the fact that I would never have a little one to love and to love me when no one else did." She sobs into me, shaking and tears staining the shirt I was wearing. She had already changed into the baggy shirt that she wore every night to bed and every day when she was just relaxing. Once she had put on my pants to go up and get food quickly because she didn't want to change into her big fancy dress. I wrap my arms around her tighter and then say,

"Christine-Christine look at me." And she looks up at me and then says,

"Don't be mad at me. I never told any of my family, because when Raoul told his they got mad at me and just suddenly started hating me. I don't want you to hate me. It seams like that the second someone finds out I can't have children, they look at me differently. I wasn't going to tell you, but when you mentioned Madame Giry asking I had to bring it up." I then smile and say,

"Christine, I do not care whether you can have children or not. I'll always see you the same way, my Christine. You'll always been my Christine no matter what you can or can't do. Christine I love you." And gently kiss her trembling lips. I feel her start to relax and when we separate she leans farther into me and wraps her arm around me just hugging. Then after a while I get changed for bed and then we fall asleep, just a normal sleep with our arms wrapped around each other, nothing more nothing less.

We go to meet the Giry's for breakfast and when we're in the middle of eating breakfast Madame Giry stops and says,

"Since you both are here I would like to talk about something with you two." Christine nods and says,

"Sure, what?" I have a bad feeling about this conversation.

"Well, I've been worried that with your recent habits and how often I see the 'Do not Disturb' sign on the door to your cabin the morning. And with Meg telling me about your recent back pain and snacking habits Christine. I have reason to believe that Christine you are soon going to become pregnant if you're not already right now." Christine opens her mouth to say something but Madame Giry cuts her off, "I'm tired with all of the 'We'll be careful' Christine I would feel most comfortable if you started sleeping with Meg and I and Erik you have a separate room to yourself. Because Christine if you do end up pregnant then you are putting not only your own but Erik's safety in America in jeopardy." Christine's face blushes and I see tears spring to her eyes,

"Excuse me." Christine says quietly her voice wavering as she gets up quickly and fast walks out and starts over to the less crowded side of the deck. I know that Madame Giry had gone too far this time.

"See, mood swings. Another obvious sign, Erik we need to get the resident Doctor to check her out." I then stand up fuming and say,

"She gets seasick, she's been under allot of stress as a reason for the snacking and pain, it happens with me too. And she's not having mood swings she's just sensitive! She can't have children and she feels like people judge her for that and that they look at her like she's something that just came out of a dog's ass! And she does want to have one more then anything and you saying that if she does have one magically, that she's going to put me in danger, literally crushes her dreams! I would like it if you would stay out of our personal business. Now if you would excuse me I'm going to go comfort Christine because no one else seams to care how she feels." And then throw my napkin on the table and then start jogging after her, "Christine!" I call after her and I see Meg's face blush and Madame Giry go pale.

I find Christine down my the front of the boat crouched down on the deck in a ball I crouch next to her and then place a hand on her shoulder and she just uncurls herself and throws her arms around me and I slowly stand up with her. She's just sobbing into my chest and shoulder, I look back over at the figure of Madame Giry, who's now getting yelled at or something by Meg. Meg then fumes off and to the cabin. Madame Giry looks at us and then to Meg, and goes after Meg. Typical, she cares more about the feelings of Meg, then again Meg is her daughter. But Christine is literally having a miniature breakdown over here because of Madame Giry and she doesn't even come over for a second to apologize.

"I knew it! They don't want me to have any, but why doesn't that make me feel better. Knowing that everyone would like it better if I didn't have children should make me feel like they don't care. But it doesn't." She sobs.

"Christine, it makes you feel like they're forcing you to do something. It makes you feel like they wouldn't like you if they found out that you did want a child they wouldn't like you anymore." I say to her rubbing her back gently. She nods and then just continues to cry. Eventually I pick her up bridal style and lead her back to the cabin.

* * *

**Wow that was longer then I expected :3**


	6. Job Hunting

**So** **yeah here's a new chapter for y'all :3**

* * *

Christine's POV

I've been sitting in bed for a while, this is my second day now. I refuse to go out and see anybody. After Erik told me that he had to tell them to get them off my case, I refuse to see any of them. They're all just going to think of me differently and not see me as Christine anymore. Erik's tried to get me up but I refuse. Today Erik's just about to leave for breakfast. I look at him and then ask,

"When you get back could you stay?" He smiles and then says,

"Of course my love. What else am I going to do? I don't want to talk to any of them until they apologize for invading our personal privacy." and then comes over and pecks my forehead. This last month on the boat we've really bonded and gotten so close that I feel like I couldn't live without him. Erik then leaves and I feel myself start to sleep.

After a while Erik comes back in and then places a hand on my shoulder and shakes me awake slightly,

"Hey, we're going to be docking soon." I turn over and face him and hold out my hands and he takes them and helps me up and get dressed in my nice clothing and helps me do my hair. As I'm fixing the top of my dress I notice that I've gotten larger.

"Erik darling does it look like I've gained any weight to you?" I ask and he comes over to the mirror and looks at my reflection.

"You look perfect as usual." He says grinning and wrapping his arms around me.

"No Erik I'm being serious, this top fit perfectly last week." I say looking at him.

"Christine why does it matter? You look absolutely flawless and beautiful. So what if you gained a few pounds? No one's going to notice but you." He says and then pecks my ear. I smile and then we go up to the deck with our luggage.

I climb of the deck and photographs are being snapped. I don't want to talk to the press at the moment so Erik hides me from the camera's by having him walk beside me on the side closest to the cameras. Holding my hand so I could keep my head down, and not kill myself in the progress. Madame Giry is answering simple questions, like who I was walking with(a close family friend from the outskirts of Paris), why I left France(for a family emergency) and what I plan to do here(sing, naturally).

We get to the place that we're renting, a small run down hotel room. I then have to get changed quickly before Erik has to take me to the Manhattan Opera House to try out for the season's leading soprano. Erik gets changed into his nice business suit and wig along with a nice looking mask. I had barely been here a few minuets, but we were so broke that we needed to find jobs and quickly or we'd be done for.

We arrive at the Opera house and I walk up to the manager's office. I knock on the door and a stout man opens the door.

"How may I help you?" He asks. Erik then clears his throat and says,

"Hello, My name is Erik Y and I wrote here a few days ago about possibly getting employment here for my friend." And gestures for me. When the stout man sees me his mouth drops,

"Christine Daae?" he asks I nod and say,

"Yes, I would like to try out to be this season's leading soprano?" somewhat of a question. His face then falls,

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Miss. Daae, but the season's about to end here. But I own an Opera House in Coney Island as well and the season doesn't start for another few days so if you would like to try out here and then work at that Opera house then I would be honored." He says I look at Erik and he nods,

"I'd love to Mr.-?" I ask

"Oscar Hammerstein. Now please step in there is paperwork to be done!" He says and then I step in. I fill out the paperwork. Vocal Range, Tutoring, Past Experience and so on. I then hand him the form and he asks, "Is there a certain piece you would like to sing." I nod and then turn to Erik,

"It's Past the Point of No Return written by my friend Mr. Y a few years back. He got the idea from the music that the Opera Ghost would play and then took the style, added a few words and then created the Don Joun Triumphant." Erik blushes and says,

"I just took a few pieces of various things that I wrote and put it together, calling it an Opera." Mr. Hammerstein nods and says,

"Well right this way Miss. Daae and Mr. Y." and we follow him out of the door.

Erik starts to play the piano and I start to sing. Then Erik joins and for a second and a moment it seams like it's just us two, until I start getting a sick feeling in my stomach, like I'm about to hurl. But I manage to hold it in until we finish the song and Mr. Hammerstein. is able to stutter out,

"That was marvelous! Absolutely amazing, the pair of you!" and then I feel it come up and I run over to the trash can and hurl. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright, do you need a doctor?" He asks jumping up worriedly. Erik then looks at him and says,

"I'll take care of her." and walks over to me and places his hands on my shoulders, "Christine is everything alright angel?" he mutters in my ear. I nod and then say,

"Yeah, just didn't feel well. I'm fine though." And then as I start to stand back up I throw up again. "Must be food poisoning from what I ate last night, I knew I should have gotten the salad instead of the shrimp." I say chuckling and then standing back up and walking to the center stage with Erik. I could feel myself shaking and I felt like I was going to collapse.

"Miss. Daae are you sure you're not ill?" I nod and say,

"Yeah, we just got off of a boat like, what not even an hour ago"

"Well why didn't you settle in?" He asks. I look at Erik and say,

"Because me and the people that I came over with are broke, actually very very broke. We barely have an apartment and are only in it for the rest of the week if we can't get money. So we needed jobs right away. My friend and her mother have already gotten jobs as a dancer and a dance instructor. Erik made me come by and try to be a singer, but I guess that I wasn't ready physically so up came last night's dinner." I say the last part jokingly. Erik then looks at Mr. Hammerstein. and says,

"I'm so sorry. We can leave now if you would like to."

"No No! Don't leave! I thought both of you were brilliant and Mr. Y I would like to offer you a position as the resident composer in the Coney Island Opera House. With Miss. Daae as the lead soprano it would be fitting if she would live there as well, and there's plenty of rooms so your friends could stay as well. We need a dancer and a dance instructor. What are their names."

"Antoinette and Meg Giry." I say simply and he nods and says,

"Bring them with you when you start work next week, and you're welcome to move into the Opera House Apartment any time you'd like, here are they keys and your pass showing that you are indeed allowed to be up in the living space." Mr. Hammerstein. says handing us some keys and a pass. I then bend over and hug the little man,

"Thank you so much." I say and then he says,

"Anything to help my lead and composer." And then Erik and I leave.

* * *

**Yay :3**


	7. Suspicion

**Hello guys, sorry about the wait but I have had a totally busy day and no access to my computer almost all day. I have a hectic schedule on saturdays meaning that unless I wake up super eairly, I'm not able to update you guys until late (wake up at 9, breakfast, violin practice, yoga at 11, get home at 1:30, shower and then library from 3-5, dinner more violin etc. etc. -_-)**

**But here's the next chapter and I hope you like it**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I wake up and look beside me, Christine is sleeping there looking as perfect and cute as ever. She was exhausted from work the last few weeks, but you'd never known that she'd only been working at this Opera House for a month now. She's absolutely amazing, but she's getting so self conscious about her weight. She's cut back on some things but always finds herself hungry. I smile and then wrap my arms around her in bed and then whisper,

"Christine my darling, it's time to wake up and start the day." She smiles and makes a mix between a groan and a yawn causing me to chuckle.

"But I woke up yesterday." she says playfully. Then as we're both laughing and suddenly she gets up and runs to the bathroom and I hear horrible noises. I walk in slowly and see her resting her head on the toilet seat crying,

"What's wrong with me!?" She part yells part asks. I walk over to her and crouch next to her rubbing her back as she's sick again. She's only sick in the mornings. After she's done she stands up and sees herself in the mirror. "Look at me! I've gained so much weight but I'm hardly eating anything because of this damn theatre schedule." She says suddenly angry. I take her hands and then say,

"Christine, it's fine. You don't have to be thin to be successful, la Carlotta sure wasn't. You'll always be beautiful to me, I don't think you look any different my love."" She smiles and then plants a small kiss on my lips and I do the same.

I've hardly seen Christine at work, she stopped to ask the leading alto about something and then the alto got all excited and went up screeching a note I didn't know possible for her vocal range. Christine had gestured for her to be quiet and then said something and the alto looked up at me and then nodded. Pointing as if giving directions to somewhere. She then tells Mr. Hammerstein. she's going out to get some air. And I haven't see her since. But I've been so busy composing that I haven't given it much thought. Then I begin to think how she's been getting sick, all the weight she's putting on, back pain, then a sudden question I should not be asking her at all pops in my head. When was the last time she had her period? I then shake all of those questions out of my head, Christine had told me herself she couldn't have children, so it must be some sickness. I have no idea what I would do if Christine ended up pregnant. I would have dammed my child's life before it had even began. I would have put him in so much danger already, with my face. He could be born with a face just like me. I think back to my childhood, full of whips, torments and things being thrown at me, painful things, for people's amusement. I then put my head in my hands and don't realize that I haven't been playing for quite sometime.

"Mr. Y is something the matter?" I hear Mr. Hammerstein. ask. I then can't say anything but realize again that Christine can't have children so I pick my head up and say,

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm fine." and start to play again.

* * *

**Have a lovely week darlings :3**


	8. How(the real one this time)

**Okie dokie sorry about that, uploaded the wrong chapter, here's the real chapter.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

I'm so glad that I asked Lucy, our leading alto, where I could find a good midwife. I thought it most appropriate to ask her because she did have four children, always sitting in on rehearsals. I'm waiting in the waiting room when the lady calls me up, she starts speaking and I have no idea what she's saying half the time because I'm still not so good with English, Mr. Hammerstein. knows a little French so sometimes he'll replace the English words I don't know with the French phrases. I then cut her off and say,

"I can not speak English very well." Realizing now just how thick my part Scottish and part French accent is. She then calls another nurse who recognizes me and starts speaking in French.

"So what are you here for, that way we can room you appropriately?" She asks.

"I've been having back pains, throwing up, the works. And I realized this morning while I was with my-" I didn't know what to call Erik. I then just say, "I think I may be pregnant. I've missed my period twice, but never though much of it because I was under so much stress with leaving Raoul, and France. And all that." She nods and then takes me to a back room where an older midwife is. She smiles and says,

"Oh Miss. Daae what a lovely surprise! What seams to be the problem?" Though she already knows,

"I think I may be pregnant. But I'm not sure because while I was with the Victome I was informed that I couldn't have children." I say and then she says,

"Well lay down we'll soon find out." and I do so.

She feels my stomach and then holds up one of those listening devices that the doctor's back in France used to listen to your heart with up to my stomach. She then looks at me and says,

"Well Miss. Daae you are indeed pregnant."

"But I can't be! I told you I can't have children. Do you know how many times I tried with the Victome and failed because of it!" I ask her. She chuckles and asked,

"We need to know how far along you are, when was the last time you engaged in sexual intercourse?" I look down at my hands and say,

"Yesterday." feeling myself blush, Erik and I were not shy when it came to that. She laughs and says,

"Is there any way you know who the father is, or well in other words. Is it the Victome's or not? Because if it is the Victome's we can help you get a letter to France as soon as possible to let him know." I shake my head and then think back to the day before my wedding, exactly two months from today.

"It's Erik's." I say softly to myself,

"I''m sorry?" She asks. I then snap myself out of it,

"Oh, it's not the Victome's child." She then makes me an appointment for a few weeks from now and tells me to bring my partner if I have one. I then, after paying leave to go back to work.

I'm sitting in a seat in the audience, Erik up there composing away and Mr. Hammerstein working with the dancers for their production of Hannibal, the production that made me famous. I have my hands on my stomach and then keep telling myself that I am pregnant. I go through my mind when and how I'm going to tell Erik. I could make it grand and tell him by singing, or I could make it small and tell him over dinner. How's he going to react at all, he could be overjoyed, mad, or even scared. I'm so deep in thought I don't hear when Erik comes up behind me and puts his hands on my shoulder saying,

"Hey." I jump almost three feet into the air. And then after I've calmed down and feel my heart rate return to a normal pace I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and then say,

"Hey." And then he kisses my cheek and sits next to me,

"What's the matter, I heard you rushed off to get some air. If you're feeling sick again then I want you to go to a doctor." I then say,

"No Erik darling. I'm feeling fine, it was just stuffy in here and then I got caught up in a conversation with one of the newspaper boys, not realizing what time it was." He sighs and says,

"Christine what am I ever going to do with you?" and then laughing wraps his arms around me and I wrap my arms around him.

We get back to the apartment and I find Meg packing.

"Meg where are you going?" I ask running up to her and looking at her suitcase.

"Mother and I found a place of our own. It's very nice and she's already bought it. We'll still be working here though. Just not living here." She says and then Madame Giry appears at the door and then says,

"It doesn't seam right to keep live in the house that Erik's working so hard for. Along with yourself Christine. Meg and I only work one day a week, and we really don't need all of this space, just something for the two of us. You two need to sort out your feelings and everything for each other and everything like that." Erik flushes slightly and then says,

"Of course. I hope you two have no trouble moving in. Let me help you with your bags." And then I go and slip into my room to rest without having to say anything.

Erik went to help the Giry's move in to their apartment across the town. I'm sitting on my bed and then put a hand on my stomach and flatten my dress around it. I smile and then decide to get changed into one of Erik's shirts. I slip it over my head and I feel relaxed. I smile and then take in a deep breath, it smells like Erik and it's soft and feels like someone took a warm soft blanket and wrapped me up laying me down in silk. I smile and then walk to the mirror, I was showing slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice unless they're looking. I then smile and think about what it's going to feel like to be a mother. I then realize that I can't keep this from Erik, it's his child and he deserves, no he needs to know. I'm going to tell him when he gets home.

He enters in and then he calls,

"Christine?"

"In the living room." I say from the couch. He walks in and then sits next to me. I'm drinking some tea that the people in the building next door gave to us.

"Hey, sorry I was gone so long. Meg had more bags then I expected she would have and they live on the top floor too." He says wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I then realize that it's now or never.

"Erik you know how I've been throwing up and in pain, hungry and gaining a steady amount of weight?" I ask looking up at her.

"Yeah, why?" He asks smiling. I then take a deep breath and say,

"I've been suspecting something and I went to go see a doctor today-a midwife." Slowly, I see his face start to fall and realization writes all over it.

"And-?" He asks.

"I'm pregnant." I say and then instead of him smiling he gets up and then goes over to the window.

"Christine I'm so sorry, for what I've done." He says. I laugh confused and then ask,

"Erik my love aren't you happy?" He then turns to me his face full of white rage.

"Why would I be happy when I've ruined another life!" He says

"Erik. Darling this hasn't ruined my life, it's only made it so much better-" I begin gently and then he says,

"Christine, I've ruined the life of our child. I've damned his life before it's even begun!"

"But how could you have?" I ask putting a hand to my stomach lightly. He then takes off his mask and says,

"This face! This face that I am ashamed to call my own is that of a monster! Christine I'm meant to burn in hell because of it! And if that child has the face that I have, it will be shunned. It will never know love as it should! It will face so many tortures before it even knows what's going on!" And then throws his mask across the room and curses loudly crouching down and starting to sob. I walk over slowly and carefully put my hand on his shoulder but that seams to make him even more angry. He then turns to me and without a word gets up and taking his mask walks out of the door.

"Erik, Erik wait! ERIK please listen to me! Erik!" I say going out into the hallway and watching him walk away. I feel my hands start to shake and then I just have a meltdown in the hallway, screaming his name. "Erik please! ERIK!" and eventually the janitor of the main Opera House helps me back in and to the couch, where I curl up and just sob until I fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning with an awful crick in my neck and I look at the clock, I'm late for work but what does it matter. I know that Erik's not going to be there, why would he. I had just made him think he was a monster, I then turn over and face the wall, starting to cry again until I hear a knock on the door and someone enter.

"Erik?" I ask hopefully, getting excited but I just see Lucy. I then feel my heart fall again and I then turn against the wall again and start to cry harder.

"Christine, are you okay. Everyone's so worried about you. Normally you and Erik are the first ones down there, but neither of you were there this morning, then I hear crying from your room and the janitor said you had a meltdown last night so said I'd come and check on you." I then turn to her and say,

"He left me! I'm pregnant and he left me! I told him and he got angry. And then he got up and left. Without stopping or looking back, he just left!" I'm almost screaming. Then I just feel myself throw my arms around Lucy and just cling to her crying as she rubs my back like Erik would when I was having a bad day. "I told him that I went and saw the midwife and then told him that I had missed my period twice and then told him they said I was pregnant. He got mad, but not angry mad, more of a scared mad. I went to go comfort him and he ignored me, walked out and left. He didn't even flinch or turn back." I sob and she then says,

"Christine it's alright. Just relax, we need to get you into a bath, that'll help won't it? A nice relaxing bath." And then she helps me up and starts a bath.

I get out of the bath and with damp hair, change into another one of his shirts, it's comforting to have something that smells like him wrapped around my body, it makes me feel like he's still there and that he still loves me. When I was in the tub Lucy had said that I wouldn't be coming to work today and maybe not tomorrow for personal reasons. She helps me under the covers and then hands me tea and some toast and jam. I don't take any of them, I'm not hungry without Erik. Who normally runs into the kitchen in the morning and grabs my waist and holds me close as I'm cooking telling me how wonderful I look and how much he loves me. She sighs and after another maybe hundred failed attempts at getting me eating says,

"Christine honey you have to eat. If you don't you may get sick, think of the baby. It needs vitamins and good food. And it can't get that if you don't eat." I then turn to her and she hands me the toast and I take a tiny bite out of it. It's bland and dry, but I smile realizing just how hungry I was. She brings in some warm oatmeal after my toast and I finish that too. She then hands me tea and lets me rest while she goes down to work. After a while I get sleepy and drift off to sleep

* * *

**Don't kill me XP**


End file.
